elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Auriel's Shield
|The Elder Scrolls: Arena}} Auriel's Shield is an almost mythical artifact of Tamriel. Its origins lay in its creation, when the Anuiel created the Shield on behalf of Auri-El, who later wielded it in his battle against Lorkhan during the Dawn Era.The Monomyth By game *Auriel's Shield (Arena) *Auriel's Shield (Daggerfall) *Auriel's Shield (Morrowind) *Auriel's Shield (Dawnguard) History Auriel's Shield is known to have changed hands several times over the years, following its disappearance after the creation of Nirn. A small group of acolytes that journeyed across the province of High Rock accidentally stumbled across a cave that seemed to lead to deeper, darker depths. An inscription in the entrance of the cave indicated the cave as being the resting place of a map to Auriel's Shield. During the years 3E 389–399, the Eternal Champion came across this map while on their quest to end Jagar Tharn's unlawful reign. The Champion recovered the Shield from its resting place, either in High Rock or the Summerset Isles (sources vary as to the Shield's exact location). Six years later, the Hero of Daggerfall uncovered Auriel's Shield in a dungeon in the Illiac Bay. The Hero had originally been given the opportunity to obtain an Artifact of Power by another member of their Knight Order, which involved kidnapping the great-granddaughter of a witch from her (the child's) parents. The Shield was found amongst a scattered amount of rusted equipment. After a couple of decades, Auriel's Shield re-emerged, this time in the possession of Drelyne Llenim, on the island of Vvardenfell in Morrowind. Llenim was killed by the Nerevarine in the Ghostgate in 3E 427, who became the last known owner of the Shield in the Third Era. Later, during the events of , in 3E 428, Torasa Aram offered the Nerevarine the chance to sell the Shield to the Museum of Artifacts in Mournhold for 8,500 . For the best part of two centuries, Auriel's Shield disappeared once again. However, in the year 4E 201, the Last Dragonborn, on a quest that concerned the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy (which involved Auri-El's other major artifact, Auriel's Bow), killed a Falmer Warmonger who had wielded the Shield against the frost trolls that stalked the Forgotten Vale of Skyrim. This is the last known appearance of the Shield. Powers In the Shield's various appearances across Tamriel's history it has had various effects placed upon it. Below is a list of known abilities the Shield possessed at different times. ; *Resist Fire *Shield *Heal ; *Strengthen Armor *Spell Reflection *Resist Fire *Shield ; *Charged bash (the more damage blocked, the more powerful the effect of the bash of the Shield) Interestingly, like Auriel's Bow, Auriel's Shield lacks any form of enchantment in . Material Auriel's Shield was originally made by the Anuiel for Auri-El. However, the exact material that the shield is made from, and indeed its overall shape, have varied from sighting to sighting. In , the Shield was in the form of an ebony tower shield, while in it was identified as a simple shield (but remained made of ebony). In , the Shield has a more unique appearance and is instead made of Moonstone. Appearances * * * * ru:Щит Ауриэля uk:Щит Ауріеля Category:Lore: Artifacts Category:Shields Category:Aedric Artifacts